


Differences

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [162]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creeper Sam, Episode: s06e07 Family Matters, M/M, Soulless Sam, Unrequited attraction, hints of somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing his soul changed a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 7 Family Matters

It was different. Having no soul.

He could feel it. The moment Sam was thrown out of the Cage that there was something just  _wrong_ with him. He just felt empty.

At first, he was actually genuinely was concerned about the way he felt (or didn't feel), and he was going to tell Dean. But then he thought about exactly what would happen if he told him that he didn't sleep at night and that the only thing he felt was the usual arousal when Dean went to bed bare chested, so that was out of the question. Eventually, he just let it go and hoped that his ability to not be empathetic would just go away on its own. But it didn't. It got worse.

He started watching Dean sleep, something he wanted to do since he was sixteen.

He knew it should probably make him feel incredibly guilty, but he certainly didn't feel that way when Dean would sometime moan in his sleep and his cock would twitch in interest, because what if  _he_ was the one who made Dean make a sound like that? It stayed like that for a while, Sam would sit on the edge of the bed and watch Dean toss and turn, and he would think about the dirty things he could do to his brother. No matter how much he wanted to roll Dean over and take him, he never did it, because he knew his brother would actually kill him if he ever tried to have sex with him

It was nice, being able have a reason for the way he felt. It was like an excuse for wanting to have sex with his brother.

If the cons didn't outweigh the pros, he would have had sex with Dean the moment he came out of the Cage soulless.


End file.
